


Morning Swim

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Top Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It's a good thing Mycroft gets his pool cleaned regularly.





	Morning Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any errors are mine

Mycroft woke and found the other half of the bed empty. He stretched, unconcerned, knowing where Greg most likely was and smiled to himself. Sometimes he half wondered if Greg had moved in for the pool alone, but he knew that wasn’t the case at all. Still, the man did enjoy a swim almost every morning he could.

Slipping out of bed, Mycroft yawned and made his way downstairs, not bothering to get dressed. The pool was fairly small, but one could do laps in it, and indeed that was what Greg was doing as he entered. Mycroft took a seat and watched the way Greg gracefully moved through the water.

Greg stopped when he reached the deep end, leaning on the side of the pool and smiling at him. “Morning, love.”

“Good morning,” Mycroft smiled in return, admiring the strong lines of Greg’s arms and shoulders. He couldn’t help the slight twitch in his pants as he thought of the way those arms felt around him.

Perhaps Greg noticed because he gestured Mycroft over. “Kiss?”

“I suppose.” Mycroft got up and walked to the edge, crouching down.

Greg grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water in one quick movement.

“Gregory!” Mycroft sputtered as he surfaced. 

Greg pulled him close and crowded him against the pool's edge, kissing him deeply and any protest died on Mycroft’s lips.

They snogged for a few long minutes, Mycroft’s hands in Greg’s hair, Greg supporting them both holding onto the edge.

“Come on, shallow water,” Greg murmured at last, breaking the kiss and moving up the pool. Mycroft followed him and soon they were standing chest deep.

“These are expensive briefs,” muttered Mycroft.

“Well then, have to take them off,” smiled Greg, reaching down to do so. 

Mycroft could hardly argue and the pants were tossed out of the water, leaving Mycroft nude.

“It’s only fair,” said Mycroft, reaching for Greg’s trunks.

Greg chuckled and let Mycroft strip him, then kissed him again and took Mycroft’s cock in hand.

“You’re incorrigible,” muttered Mycroft, making no move to stop him.

“And you like it,” answered Greg with a cheeky grin.

“I can hardly resist your charms. You’re my own personal siren,” said Mycroft, leaning against the wall and rolling his hips in time with Greg’s pulls.

“Naw, don’t sing that good. Part mermaid maybe, that’s what my Gran always said. I was in the water as much as I could as a boy.”

“Mm, something alluring and aquatic no doubt,” Mycroft closed his eyes.

Greg moved closer and kissed Mycroft’s throat, reaching around to squeeze his arse.

Mycroft opened his eyes and looked at him. “Is that what you want?”

Greg chuckled and smiled gently. “I always want you, Mycroft.”

Mycroft couldn’t help the shiver of lust that went through him at the words and the warmth of love in his heart at the sincerity in Greg’s eyes. “And how do you want me this morning?”

“Just like this?” asked Greg, turning Mycroft around and sliding his own hard cock against him.

“Mm, yes,” said Mycroft leaning forward and canting his hips.

Greg kissed Mycroft’s shoulder and carefully lined up, pressing slowly into him. Mycroft moaned, the sound echoing in the room.

“God you’re gorgeous,” muttered Greg, holding Mycroft’s hips as he slid in. 

“You just love me for my indoor pool,” Mycroft panted.

Greg pushed forward the last little bit. “It’s a perk,” he admitted, “but I’d love you even if we lived in a desert without water around for miles.”

Mycroft groaned as Greg started to thrust, cutting off any answer. He loved the strength of Greg’s hands on his hips, the easy power he held over him. The water held them close, splashing as Greg moved. Mycroft dropped a hand and started stroking himself.

“You know how much I love waking up next to you?” asked Greg suddenly. 

“Hmm?” asked Mycroft.

“I just…” Greg started thrusting a little faster. “I mean the pool is great, the sex is… amazing. But it’s the little things, My.”

Mycroft smiled and pulled away, turning to face Greg and kiss him deeply.

Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft and easily picked him up, thrusting back into him. 

Mycroft wrapped his arms and legs around Greg. He broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Greg’s. “I know,” he said softly. “I’m happy, Gregory. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Greg kissed him, cupping the back of Mycroft’s head and chasing his climax. Mycroft moved with him and Greg came, panting.

As soon as he got control back, Greg moved them to the side of the pool and lifted Mycroft onto the ledge. Greg swallowed his heavy cock all at once. Mycroft cried out and leaned back on his hands.

It didn’t take long at all for Mycroft to come, Greg swallowing around him. Mycroft moaned softly, running a hand through Greg’s hair.

Greg finally pulled off and lay his head against Mycroft’s thigh. He smiled up at him. “You should interrupt my morning swim more often.”

“Perhaps I will,” said Mycroft, leaning forward to kiss him, secretly glad not to pulled in again as he did so. “Join me for a shower?”

“Glad to.” Greg chuckled and moved to the side to hoist himself out of the pool. “I think I got my morning workout.”

“Indeed.” Mycroft got to his feet and offered Greg a hand up, kissing him again. If this was the way the day started, it would be a good day no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab. This was somewhat inspired by the Swimming with Men trailer.


End file.
